Rin Hoon
by AnimeMusicLover19
Summary: Who will save them from evil Prince take all the money from the poor? Who is this girl with amazing kick skills with Little Nao by herside? IT RIN HOOD of coures.


**_Chapter 1: story began and new king_**

"You know, there's been a heap of legends and tall tales about Robin Hood. All different too. Well, we folks of the Precure kingdom have our own version. It's the story of what really happened in Sherwood Forest. Oh, incidentally, I'm Ellen Kurokawa, a minstrel. That's an early-day folk singer. And my job is to tell it like it is or was or whatever." Said Ellen began to play a song on her wooden guitar, how the story began with Rin Hood with her Best mate Little Nao walking through the forest then being chased by Royal darkness guard.

"Rin Hood and Little Nao, walking through the forest Laughing back and forth at what the other'n has to say Reminiscing this and that and having such a good time Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally, golly, what a day Never ever thinking there was danger in the water They were drinking, they just guzzled it down Never dreaming that a scheming sheriff and his posse Was a-watching them and gathering around Rin Hood and Little Nao, running through the forest Jumping fences, dodging trees and trying to get away Contemplating nothing but escape and finally making it Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally, golly, what a day Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally, golly, what a day."

When the two girls up the tree they start to have the conversation as the shadow guards are gone

"You know somethin', Rin? You're takin' too many chances." Nao said as two girls are up a tree branch where they could hide

"Chances? You must be joking. That was just a bit of a lark, Little Nao." Said Rin

"Yeah? Take a look at your hat. That's not a candle on a cake." Said Nao

"Hello there. This one almost had my name on it, didn't it? They're getting better, you know. You've got to admit it. They are getting better." Said Rin

"Uh, yeah. The next time that sheriff'll probably have a rope around our necks. Pretty hard to laugh hangin' there, Rin." Nao said as she impression of if Rin and Nao were dead

"Ha! The sheriff and his whole posse couldn't lift you off the ground. On guard!" Said Rin throw a arrow wear her hat was having a one hole of Nao hat

"Hey, watch it, Rin. That's the only hat I've got." Nao said look her own that now got a one hole

"Oh, come along. You worry too much, old girl." said Rin

"Hey I not that old! You know somethin', Rin, I was just wonderin'? Are we good Girls or bad Girls? You know, I mean, uh...Our robbin' the rich to feed the poor." Said Nao Who is curious about if they are doing it for saving the money to give the poor people

"Rob? That's a naughty word. We never rob. We just sort of borrow a bit from those who can afford it." Said Rin who see relax about it

"Borrow"? Huh. Girl, are we in debt." Nao said

Then a trumpet sound appeared to come from bit closer where the two heroes hang around they doing a sneak peak to see what is going on

"That sounds like another collection day for the poor, eh, my dear friend?" Rin said as she is excited that she like doing this of the days with her Best mate Nao

"Yeah. Sweet charity." Nao said.

All the darkness royalty came along with the dark coach where Prince Pisard is inside doing his enjoying part of his favourite things is to stealing the money from poor people with his mates who are two Brothers as his assistant

"Taxes! Taxes! Beautiful, lovely taxes!" Prince Pisard said play with his money

"Sire, you have an absolute skill for encouraging contributions from the poor." Said freezer and frozen say the same thing at the same time as they are Prince Pisard

"To coin a phrase, my dear counsellor: "Rob the poor to feed the rich." Am I right?" Prince Pisard said

"Tell me. What is the next stop,

uh, Sir freezer and frozen?" Prince Pisard said as he ask

"Uh, let me see, Yes! the next stop is Nottingham, sire." Said Freezer Answer the question for they prince

"Oh! The richest plum of them all. Notting...ham." Prince Pisard said put is crown on but the crown didn't fit as much since his hair is quite a lot

"A perfect fit, sire. Most becoming. You look regal, dignified...sincere, masterful,

noble, chival!" Frozen said as he give him a lot compliment for Prince Pisard

"D-D-Don't overdo it, Frozen. There. That, I believe, does it. This crown gives me a feeling of power! Power!" Prince Pisard said as he shouts

"And how well Princess Aoi sits on your noble brow." Freezer said

"Doesn't it? Uh, Princess Aoi? I've told you never to mention that brat name." Prince Pisard said as he is angry about why his Side men's of one say that even though they are not allowed to mention her name

"A mere slip of the forked tongue,

Your Majesty." Freezer said as he apologise to Prince Pisard

"We're all in this plot together, if you don't mind my saying so. And remember, it was your idea We frozen her, and..." Frozen said as he began mention to his brother freezer and Prince Pisard how they they use their powers to frozen Aoi for couple days

"Ah-ah, I know. And sent her off on a crazy weather." Prince Pisard say that as he laughed a bit

"Much to the sorrow of the Queen Mother." Said freezer and frozen both said it at the same time

"Yeah. Mother always did like Aoi best." Prince Pisard said as his anger rushes in him a bit try not to show it a lot of his Bad temper.

As story goes on the two heroes rushing to get dressed in disguise as fortuneteller men of their plan to steal all the gold from the Prince Pisard coach.

"Now, what about that for luck? It's only a circus. A peanut operation." Said Nao don't see why herself and Rin try to get something from there

"Peanuts? Why, you dunce, that's the royal coach. It's Prince Pisard himself." Rin said as she explains to Nao

"The prince? Wait a minute. There's a law against robbin' royalty. I'll catch ya later." Nao said as She began to leave then she been stopped by Rin Hood

"What? And miss this chance to perform before royalty?" As Rin say that she show her Pose off a bit trying to look cool and awesome

"Here we go again." Nao said

As the shadow guards was keeping the eye walking in the road protect the treasure Prince Pisard got,

"Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lally! Fortune-tellers!" Rin said in fortuneteller men disguise same as Nao

"Fortunes forecast. Lucky charms." Said Nao

"Get the dope with your horoscope." Rin said as two of them try do a man voice just a bit not making A mistake hopefully the Prince and his side man noticed them

"Fortune-tellers! How droll. Uh...Stop the coach." Said Prince Pisard telling the shutter guards to stop the coach

"Sire. They may be bandits." Said from freezer and frozen saying the same words at the same time to Prince Pisard

"Oh, not true. Male bandits? What next? Rubbish" Prince Pisard said as he laugh a bit to himself

"My dear mans, uh, you have my permission...to kiss the royal hands, whichever you like first." Prince Pisard saying that showing his both hands out and on these fingers they are lots of diamond rings of the Royal fingers

"Mmm! Oh! How gracious and generous." Rin said as she is in her disguise she kissed the Royal finger and take the ring away as Prince Pisard didn't notice about it

"Sire. Did you see what they..." freezer said as he whispered to the Prince ear

"Stop interrupting, you know rude for our guess" Prince Pisard said.

As the two heroes in the disguise that Rin went inside the freezer and frozen, Prince Pisard coach

"Masterfully done, Your Excellency." Rin said as she Close the curtains to make the floating glass bowl work in the dark "Now close your eyes and concentrate. Close your eyes. Tight. Shut. No peeking, sire. From the mists of time...come forth, spirits. Yoo-hoo!"

"Okay, little fireflies. Glow, babies. Glow." Nao said as she holding the stick with the string on a glass bowl to make it glow and floating

"We're waiting. Ah... Oh! Look, sire. Look"

"Ah! Incredible. Floating spirits." Said the Prince Pisard who certainly began to touch the crystal ball until Rin hit his hand

"Naughty, naughty. You mustn't touch, young man." Said Rin as she didn't want the Prince Pisard to Touch it

"Oh, how dare you strike the royal Prince Pisard hand..." frozen said

"Shh. Shh. You'll break the spell. Just gaze into the crystal ball. Oo-de-lally. Oo-de-lall...Oh! A face appears. A crown is on his noble brow."

"Oo-de-lally. A crown! How exciting!" Said Prince Pisard as he happy that Crystal ball said about himself

"His face is handsome...regal, majestic, lovable. A cuddly face." Rin said as she pretended that she can see the future

"Handsome, regal...majestic, lovable." Yes, yes. "Cuddly." Oh, that's me to a "T." It really is, yes. Now what?" Said Prince Pisard

"I, uh... I see, um...your illustrious name." Rin said try her best to think of something to say

"I know my name! Get on with it!" Prince Pisard said as he getting Fed up soon

"Your name will go down, down...down in history, of course." Rin said as she finally found the answer what to say

"Yes! I knew it! I knew it! Do you hear that, boys?" Prince Pisard said as he look at his two bodyguards.

Meanwhile with Nao as she is in disguise as a guy as she look around then see a gold wheel.

"Hmm. What have we here? Solid gold hubcaps." As Nao said that she take two gold wheel "Oo-de-lally. The jackpot." As she say that seems a treasure chest and began to take some money off without The shadows see her doing it.

As two hero got the money from Prince Pisard coach of inside and outside getting the money and began to leave with the money as they run fast they can

"Robbed! I've been robbed! Boys! You're never around when I need you. I've been robbed." Said the Prince Pisard as he realise that the money he had is gone

"Of course, you've been robbed!" freezer and frozen say that at the same time as they knew it they've been thieves all this time,

"Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lally! Fortunes" Rin said as she run away from the freezer and frozen Prince Pisard guards that the girls holding the money to run the away

"forecast. Lucky charms." Nao Said as she ran with Rin got all the gold from Prince Pisard coach

"After them, you fools!" Said Prince Pisard tell the shadow guards to get Rin Hood and Little Nao, All the shadows are chasing after them as they didn't realise that the two wheels was went missing.

"No, no, no, no!" Said the Prince Pisard as he got angry to himself a bit

"We knew it. We knew it. I just knew this would happen. We tried to warn you, but, no, no, no, you wouldn't listen." freezer said

"You just had to... Ah! Ah! Ah! Seven years bad... Ooh! Luck. That's what it is. Besides, you broke your mother's mirror." said frozen as the two bodyguards of Prince Pisard broke the mirror from his mum

"NO..." Prince Pisard said that he suck his thumb like a child as he lost some of the money he has left.


End file.
